Dance of the Fireflies
by KittyAttack
Summary: A Fourth of July Special featuring Toyomi. Read, review and enjoy! Rated for a cuss word


**Kitty: **I'M BACCCK~ This is just a little Fourth of July Special I made after watching a fireworks' show. Enjoy!

**DISCAIMER: I DON'T OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH. I OWN THIS STORY AND THE TITLE. I FEEL RICH.**

_**DANCE OF THE FIREFLIES**_

"KABOOM!" Shouted young Chiyo-chan, throwing her arms in the arm in joy. Besides her, Sakaki blushed at the cuteness. Not too far away sat Osaka, eyes glassy as she watched in amazement as the firecrackers above blew up, sending tremors through the air.

"So…pretty.." She muttered, entranced. To her left sat Kaorin, staring at Sakaki when she wasn't looking. She simply nodded.

Farther away from them, running down the beach side, where Kagura and Tomo, having a blast.

"Damn you, get back here!" Tomo hollered, slipping and falling in the sand. Yomi, standing a few feet away, laughed.

"Oh, that's rich Tomo. Nicely done." She mused, clutching her stomach and falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. Tomo, unable to take that from her, jumped back up and ran after Yomi instead, fire in her eyes. Yomi, seeing this, stopped, and crawled to her feet. "Uh, Tomo?"

"Yesssss?" She asked, still running full force at her. The brunette's eyes widened, and she scrambled into a run.

"GAH TOMO! What's wrong with you?" She shrieked, running with everything she could muster. But it was too late. With a mighty pounce, she leaped and tackled her friend.

Yomi plummeted to the ground, letting out a small grunt. Tomo had pinned her, and wasn't letting go. She stared down at her, a maniacal grin plastered on her face. Yomi blinked. "Tomo?" She asked, struggling to get her hands free.

"Yes Yomi?" She sneered, bending her face closer to Yomi's.

"What exactly are you- MMPHF" She was cut off as Tomo gently pressed her lips to hers, wrapping her arms around her neck. Now free, Yomi followed her example and kissed her back. That is, until bright lights blinded her. The two immediately broke apart and bore blushes. Kagura, standing over them with a camera, laughed.

"Oh, this will be fun to put on the internet, hm?" She chuckled, placing the camera strap back over her neck. Tomo stared, confused, before getting to her feet and brushing sand off her. She glared at her, before helping Yomi up.

Kagura stared as they nodded to each other and had a sudden impulse to run. And keep running. Just as she was about to, though, Tomo leapt at her and pinned her, while Yomi slid off the camera strap and ripped out the film.

"Try doing it without film smart one." She mused. Kagura scowled and shoved Tomo off of her.

"Yeah yeah." She huffed, brushing herself off. "Come on you guys, Chiyo-chan is calling us." They looked up. Sure enough, there was the little girl flailing her hands in the air. Sighing slightly, Tomo grabbed both of them and ran up the hill, almost tripping several times. Kagura and Yomi shared an amused glance. Typical Tomo.

"HA! MADE IT!" Tomo shouted, collapsing on top of the hill next to Osaka. This snapped the young girl out of her trance.

"Oh hi there Tomo. Your good at climbing hills!" She mused. Tomo nodded, attempting to sit up, and instead rolling down the hill. Yomi caught her before she could get far.

"Klutz." She chuckled, dragging her back up. "You should really learn to be more careful." Tomo simply shrugged and ran off, plowing into Kaorin and almost pushing Chiyo-chan down the hill. Luckily Sakaki caught her in time. The girls stared in the direction Tomo had ran off to, blinking when she suddenly returned with a box in her hand.

"SPARKLERSSSS!" She shouted, dropping the box and pulling out smaller packages, in which she threw at them. Kaorin was hit in the head, too busy staring at Sakaki; Sakaki had grabbed Chiyo-chan's and her own; Kagura easily caught hers; Yomi let hers fall into her hand, and Osaka was beamed in the head herself, spaced out again.

Pulling out a lighter from her back pocket, she proceeded to light her sparkler before Yomi could even stop her. She threw the lighter at Sakaki before lighting the rest of hers all at once and running around like a homicidal retard.

"Tomo! Please be careful!" Chiyo-chan squeaked, holding a single sparkler in her hand Sakaki had lit for her. Tomo simply ignored her and continued to run around. The rest of the gang calmly lit their's one by one. Soon after, Tomo came running back.

"I don't have anymore sparklers! They all burned out!" She cried, waving the burnt sticks in the air. Kagura snatched them from her before she could kill anyone and threw them in a trashcan nearby.

Glancing around, Yomi noticed everyone else was using up their last ones as well. Pulling a single one out of her box, her last one, she handed it over to Tomo. "Here Tomo. You can have my last one." She responded. Tomo stared at it for a moment, taking it in her hands. Smiling kindly, a first for her, she lit it and walked over to Chiyo.

"Here you go Chiyo. Thought you could have the last one." She mused, crouching down and handing it gently over to the younger girl. Chiyo lit up.

"Thanks Tomo!" She cried, hugging her around the waist. After hugging her back, she stood up and made her way back over to Yomi, who was now standing alone in the shadows. Kagura had obviously gone over to Osaka and tried to break her out of oblivion.

"That was awfully nice of you Tomo. Never seen you like that before. It doesn't fit you." She mused, crossing her arms. Tomo slid over to her.

"Well, who said I was being nice, and not just giving it to her so I could come to you quickly, hmmm?" She mused pointing to a small field covered with trees with her eyes. Yomi quickly caught on.

"Then I'd have to say you're a devious little girl." She laughed softly, following her over there. The two fell upon the soft grass.

"That I am, Yomi, that I am." She whispered, and the two began kissing under the bright lights that boomed in the sky and the fireflies that glowed around the air…

**Kitty: Well, That worked out well for working on the top of my head.**

**Tomo: Sure sure, make me feel like a insanely nice person.**

**Kitty: …..I had to.**

**Yomi: If it makes you feel better, your pretty cute when your nice…**

**Kitty: O_O Oh god. And on that note-**

**Tomo: Yomi…~**

**Kitty: LOOK FORWARD TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SNOW-**

**Yomi: Tomo~**

**Kitty: READANDREVIEWBAI**


End file.
